Dumbledore, une rencontre du passé
by adel03lem
Summary: Deux personnes qui discutent de l'avenir d'une troisième, il croyait qu'il le changerait, se fut sa première erreur. Très, très court, défis d'une amie; deux personnages, un lieu. les personnages sont à Mrs J.K.Rowling.


Et voilà une petite fic, on m'a donné deux personnages ( Voldy et Dumby) , un lieu ( l'orphelinat).

Bonne lecture …

Dumbledore arriva devant un bâtiment, il s'agissait d'un orphelinat, cependant n'importe quel personne ne le sachant pas d'avance ne l'aurait jamais deviné. Le bâtiment grisâtre, à l'apparence miteuse n'avait pas l'air accueillant, au contraire il donnait envie de faire demi tour maintenant sans se retourner.

Dumbledore s'avança devant la vieille porte en bois et frappa. Une dame d'un âge avancé ouvrit.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Bonjour Madame, je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore de l'école Poudlard, un pensionnat.

- Poudlard ? Jamais entendu parlé. Et qu'est-ce qui amène le professeur d'un pensionnat dans cet orphelinat ?

- C'est simple, je viens au sujet d'un de vos enfants; le jeune Jedusor.

- Entrez, je suis Mrs Cole, nous serons plus à l'aise pour en parler à l'intérieur de mon bureau.

Les deux protagonistes se dirigèrent vers un long couloir qui conduisit à une petite porte. L'intérieur du bâtiment n'avait rien à envier à l'extérieur.

-Bien, maintenant nous sommes sûr de ne pas être dérangés. Jedusor ? Oui , le petit Tom. Pourquoi vous vous intéressez à lui ?

- Il est inscrit à Poudlard depuis sa naissance, il ira là-bas dès septembre jusqu'à sa dernière année, il sera alors normalement âgé de 17 ans.

- Malheureusement professeur, Tom n'aura pas les moyen de se payer un pensionnat et cela ne fait pas partit du maigre budget de l'orphelinat.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Poudlard payera tout, Tom bénéficiera d'une bourse et reviendra à l'orphelinat que pendant les grandes vacances.

- Si cela est déjà prévu par votre pensionnat je ne peux que accepter, cependant professeur je me dois de vous prévenir; Tom n'est pas un enfant … facile.

- Facile ? Pouvez vous s'il vous plait m'en dire plus ?

- Il n'est pas très sociale, loin de là, il aime la solitude apparemment, les enfants ont peur de lui et de ses … euh …bizarreries.

- Bizarreries ?

- Oui, déjà petit si on lui refusait quelque chose, il piquait des sortes de crises où des objets se brisaient sans raison, beaucoup de familles qui l'ont vues dans le cadre d'une adoption étaient mal à l'aise en sa présence. Et celles qui n'étaient pas mal à l'aise, Tom refusait tout simplement de les voir. Beaucoup d'enfants de tout âge sont venus se plaindre de lui, j'ai dû mettre Tom dans une chambre seul, un peu plus loin des dortoirs. Aussi, il n'aime pas l'autorité, il déteste toutes les figures autoritaires ayant du pouvoir sur lui, cela aussi nous a crée beaucoup de problème. J'ai essayé d'en faire un gentil garçon comme sa défunte mère le désirait.

- Sa mère ?

- Oui, la pauvre femme, pendant tout son accouchement elle divaguait sur la futur de son enfant, elle aurait dû garder ses forces. Bref, j'ai élevé beaucoup d'enfants dans ce lieu professeur, mais Tom est un cas à part, il faut savoir l'écouter peut être. Mais on a tellement d'enfants ici et si peu d'encadrement, et avec la guerre terminée il y a peu et les difficultés du pays, cela e peut malheureusement que s'aggraver.

- Merci de votre franchise et de tous ces renseignements Madame, puis je voir Tom à présent ? Pour lui expliquer comment va se dérouler sa nouvelle vie ?

Dumbledore ne pensait pas vraiment à toutes ces « bizarreries », après tout, combien d'enfants sorciers ont eu des difficultés dans le monde moldu à cause de la manifestation de leurs pouvoirs ?

Trop.

Il allait rencontrer un simple enfant perdu dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, il réussira sûrement à trouver sa place dans le monde magique. Dumbledore en était sûr.

_« Et … saviez-vous, à l'époque ? demanda Harry. _

_Savais-je que je venais de rencontrer le plus dangereux mage noir de tous les temps ? Non, je n'avais pas là moindre idée de ce qu'il allait devenir. » _

Merci de laisser une review


End file.
